Wherever motion and power are to be transmitted between a motor and a driven machine, gear wheels are a common element used to such transmission, with or without speed change. Always, it has been an aim of the gear makers, to obtain smaller gear parts able to do a given job.
The approach given to the engagement of screws to be used as gears to transmit motion and power, is by novolute geometrical means. The present invention is aimed to help make smaller gear parts, specially in such applications where power transmission is involved. FIG. 1 shows a conventional pair of gear, and a conventional pair of screws engaged.